DX Plays the Games
by Rose Starre
Summary: When the members of D-Generation X uncover a long-buried Wii, they decide to turn it on and try it out. What games do they find along with it? Will it help fill the long hours between shows?


**Disclaimer: I don't own WWE or Nintendo. But I assure you, if I did, I would be very rich.**

**Oh, and this happens in recent times.**

Shawn Michaels groaned. He and fellow degenerate, Triple H, had been sitting around, doing nothing, for the past hour or two. "What are we going to do?" Shawn asked, "I feel like I've been sitting here for days."

"You know you haven't been sitting for days," Triple H corrected him.

"Weeks then," Shawn moaned. Triple H merely glared at him. "Point is," Shawn continued, ignoring his friend's scowl, "I'm bored."

"You and me both, my friend," Triple H sighed. "You and me both." Suddenly, Triple H spotted something white among the general clutter of the room. "What's that?" he muttered to himself as he got up to investigate.

"What'd you find, buddy?" Shawn asked.

Triple H unearthed a white Wii remote with a Nunchuk attached. "What in the world?" he mumbled. He showed it to Shawn, who seemed to know what it was.

"Hey," Shawn said, taking the remote, "This belongs to the Wii I got a few years ago."

Triple H watched as Shawn cautiously pressed the 'A' button. The lights on the bottom flashed for a time, then went out. "What's that supposed to mean?" Triple H asked.

"It means that it's alive, Hunter," Shawn said. He laughed maniacally. "IT'S ALIVE!"

"Easy there, Mr. WrestleManiac," Triple H said, trying to calm his friend down.

"Okay, I'll stop," Shawn chuckled, calming down. Then, he rethought Triple H's statement. "Wait a second, did you just call me Mr. WrestleManiac?"

Trying to look innocent, Triple H answered, "No…"

Shawn looked at him sternly. "You did, didn't you?" he asked again. Triple H hung his head in shame. "That's what I thought."

Turning his attentions back to the spot where the remote had been found, Triple H began to sift through the clutter. _If there was a remote there, _he reasoned, _the Wii itself shouldn't be far behind._ Finally, he found what he was looking for. The Wii stood by itself, surrounded by white boxes emblazoned with the names of the games inside. "Would you look at this," he said, "WWE '13."

"How'd that get there?" Shawn inquired, picking up the box Triple H offered him. "I don't recall getting this…" Suddenly, he remembered something, "Oh yeah, didn't Jericho say he'd find me something for Christmas back in January?"

"Yes, but how does this connect to that?" Triple H asked, not quite following Shawn's thought process.

"This must be what he got me, smart one," Shawn explained, lightly hitting Triple H with the box. "Although, I'm still not sure how this got _here_, in this spot…"

"Don't you get it?" Triple H joked, "Jericho is Santa Claus."

"Oh," Shawn replied, "That explains a lot." Then he stopped to think. "Wait, where's the beard? I always thought Santa had a beard."

"He shaves it off," Triple H said straightforwardly. "Wouldn't want anyone knowing his true identity. Besides, you'd think someone with a beard like that wouldn't want it in the heat of summer."

"Good point," Shawn said, looking down at the box.

The two were silent for a time, looking down at the game box, which was now resting on the floor. "Well?" Triple H asked expectantly, "Aren't you going to put it in?"

"I don't know, man," Shawn said, picking up the box again, "I'm pretty rusty at the whole thing."

"What?" Triple H asked, grinning, "Playing the Wii, or wrestling?"

"Both," Shawn answered, putting the box back in its place. More silence filled the air. Abruptly, Shawn spotted a different box leaning against the Wii. Picking this one up, he discovered that it was the box for Pikmin. "What about this one?" he asked, showing the box to Triple H.

Looking at the box blankly, Triple H asked, "What's that one about?"

"Uh…" Shawn replied, "I don't remember."

Taking the box and opening it, Triple H said, "Well, let's find out." He pushed the disk into the Wii and turned it on. Peering confusedly at the television screen, he asked, "Why isn't it on?"

Shawn rolled his eyes and turned on the TV. The opening screen for the Wii popped up. "Ta-da," he said, almost unceremoniously. "It's magic."

Triple H clapped his hands. "Ooh, good one," he cooed, "Do a card trick now."

Shawn bowed, trying hard to keep a straight face. "I'm afraid I've left my card deck in Antarctica," he answered. He gave in and smiled broadly.

"How'd you manage that?" Triple H laughed.

"Hey, penguins need entertainment too," Shawn said in mock defense.

Triple H shrugged and pushed the buttons on a second Wii remote he'd found. The lights flashed and the second one from the left remained lit. "What does that light mean?" he asked.

"That would mean that you're player two," Shawn answered. He pointed his Wii remote at the screen and selected the window for the game.

Pikmin loaded up and the title screen was displayed. "Oh, yeah," Shawn said, "I remember what this game is about. The character, I think his name was Oliver or something, crash-lands on this planet. He finds these little creatures he calls Pikmin and they help him get back home. But there's a time limit for the whole game. If you don't find all the parts to his ship, he dies."

"Well, that's sad for him," Triple H said, waving aside the last statement, "Let's get going already!"

Shawn looked carefully at the title screen. "Uh… I don't think I ever figured out the multi-player thing on this one…" he said apologetically.

"Alright then," Triple H replied, setting down the Wii remote. "_You_ do something interesting. Amuse me."

"I'll try." Shawn said, pressing the 'A' button and selecting an empty file.

The opening sequence for the game played out, showing how the main character, whose name turned out to be Olimar ("You sure have a fantastic memory, Shawn" Triple H said jokingly), crashed his ship on the planet. "Hey," Triple H pointed out, "That almost looks like Earth."

"Weird, right?" Shawn responded. He made Olimar stumble about for a minute, until the cut-scene with the red "Onion" played. When he finally figured out how to free the first Pikmin (after about three looks at the instruction book), Shawn was quite surprised at how it looked. "What is _that_ supposed to be?" he asked.

Triple H looked just as confused. "Uh… I'd suppose that it's an alien. But it looks like a plant," he said.

After a while (in a Pikmin day or two), Shawn had amassed quite the flock of red Pikmin. He moved on to the second area, where he discovered what he called Evil Red Beetles. This was his reaction to the first encounter: "Ooh, what's this? A wild Pikmin? Wait, what's it doing? NOOOO! IT'S EATING MY PIKMIN, HUNTER! WHY?!"

"Maybe it's hungry," Triple H laughed, "I'd eat those little red things if I had to as well."

"FLEE, PIKMIN, FLEE!" Shawn cried, distraught. He made Olimar call whatever Pikmin remained and run away. From a safe distance, he watched the sad little red spirits float away. "They were such good little aliens," Shawn mourned. He spent the rest of the Pikmin day plotting a strategy around the Evil Red Beetles.

"That day was unproductive," Triple H pointed out as they looked at the statistics screen. He gestured to the line that showed Pikmin population, which had dropped steeply.

"Shut up," Shawn growled.

"Here," Triple H said, reaching for the Wii remote, "Let me try."

"Okay," Shawn replied, handing the remote over to his buddy.

Triple H managed to get around the Evil Red Beetles, but ran into the water. The Pikmin mindlessly followed and began to drown. "HUNTER! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! THEY'RE DYING!" Shawn shouted.

"No they're not," Triple H said, ignoring the warning, "They're swimming."

"Does any living creature make those kinds of noises if it's swimming?" Shawn asked.

"Maybe?" Triple H replied.

"That was a rhetorical question," Shawn grumbled. He watched the red spirits float up to the top of the screen and disappear. "See," he said accusingly, "They _were_ dying."

"Now what?" Triple H asked as the screen blacked out.

"I don't know," Shawn grumbled, "Because _I never made all the Pikmin die at once._"

"Geez," Triple H muttered, "_One _mistake…"

Shawn shook his head after the game saved. "You know," he said, "Enough of this. Let's see what else we got here." He ejected the game and began a search for another one.

Triple H stuck the disk back in its box. "Ooh, Wii Sports." He chuckled, grinning wildly, "I'm willing to bet I can beat you at fencing."

"You're on!" Shawn replied devilishly.

_To be continued…_


End file.
